Halloween
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Final Day of MidLu!


**The final day of MidLu. Hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween everyone, and remember to be safe!**

* * *

Halloween

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she watched Midnight enter the apartment from her hiding spot. She waited as she saw him frown and look around slightly, no doubt wondering where she was since she usually greeted him when he returned home. Instead, she remained still and quiet as he stood there for a moment, and then shifted slightly as he started into the apartment that they shared.

She waited until he was right at the closet that she was hiding in, and then let out a scream as she launched herself out and grabbed onto him. She looked up at him, expecting to see him giving her a startled look, but blinked when he merely raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked, causing her to blink and then give a sigh as she released him. Crossing her arms, she pouted up at him.

"That didn't scare you?" She asked, watching as he tilted his head slightly.

"Why would it scare me when I knew it was you?"

Lucy threw her hands into the air, giving a defeated sigh as she realized she had no argument for that. Stalking off, she went into their room and grabbed two hangers before handing one off to him.

"Our costumes for the Halloween party. Mira decided it would be more fun should couples have a theme." She explained as he continued to look at her in confusion.

"And, we're going as?" He asked, looking at the bagged clothes before peeking into the plastic.

"Arabian Prince and Princess." She stated, unzipping the plastic and showing him her outfit. Watching as he stared at her costume with wide eyes.

"There isn't much to it." He muttered, causing her to roll her eyes. Don't get her wrong, she loved Midnight with all of her heart, it was just that sometimes he was just to literal with everything. Which was why she had attempted to scare him earlier, so he would be a bit more into the Halloween spirit.

"That's the point, at least for Mira it was. She wants the couples to be as territorial as she can make them. That way people will lay off the scare pranks this year." She stated, heading toward the bathroom.

"Scare pranks?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Was that what you were trying to do when you jumped from the closet?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

"Thought it would get you into the Halloween spirit. Not to mention, I was hoping to give you a little scare." She stated, smiling over her shoulder at him. Only to sigh when he merely blinked and shook his head.

"Nothing like that can frighten me." He sighed out, causing her to frown as she began to dress in the costume.

"Everybody is afraid of something."

"Never said I wasn't afraid of something, I just don't scare easily. It was something I had to get over early in life." He muttered, causing her to freeze and look over at him.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't..." She started, but stopped when he suddenly stepped toward her and pressed his lips over hers.

"I know you didn't mean nothing by it. It's all in the past. Now, lets get ready for the party." He whispered, nudging his nose against hers before leaning away and started back into the bedroom. Giving a sigh, she looked down at the costume in her hands and gripped the fabric for a moment before starting to dress. She hadn't meant to drag his past up like that, but she was just trying to have some fun. Lately it just seemed that they were drifting apart.

All he did lately was take missions instead of staying around her, rather that or sleep through the day. While it wasn't unusual for him to sleep a lot, they hadn't done anything together for nearly a month now. She was starting to wonder if she was going to lose him, that he was realizing he could do better than her.

Giving a sigh, she pulled a key off her chain and called forth Cancer. Giving him a tight smile as she asked him if he could do her hair. Not surprised when he agreed without hesitating. So, she sat down and relaxed as he started brushing her hair out.

"Is everything alright Lucy, ebi?" He asked, and she smiled at him in the mirror.

"Yeah. Just probably fussing over nothing." She replied, watching as he began to twist her hair into an elegant bun that.

"If it is Mister Macbeth, I am sure we can do something about it. Ebi." He stated, causing her to smile at him and shake her head slightly.

"That isn't necessary. Like I said, I'm probably just overthinking." She stated, smiling when he hooked the small crown to the bun, before curling a small part of her bangs and allowing it to fall to the side of her face.

"Thank you Cancer." She stated, standing and observing the costume while giving the spirit a smile. He returned the smile, gave a slight bow, snipped his scissors and then returned to the spirit world.

"Lucy, we're going to be late." Midnight called out, making her blink and stare at the bathroom door. Any other time, he would have walked in and ushered her out himself, not call for her like this. Giving a sigh, she stepped out of the bathroom and stilled as she saw his costume. He looked like a God to her, his vest exposing his chest, and the jewelry that he had put on only seemed to highlight the features. She swallowed in an attempt to moisten her suddenly dry throat, and gave him a smile.

"How do I look?" She asked, bracing her hands on the door frame while posing, loving how the silk scarf that draped around her biceps rubbed against her bare skin.

"Good. Can we go now?" He asked, causing her to blink before biting her bottom lip and giving a nod. Then quickly walked passed him, increasing the pressure on her bottom lip to force her tears at bay. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong to him, and she didn't know if she should even apologize about it. All she wanted to know is why he was acting so distant from her.

It wasn't long before they were stepping into the guild, and Lucy blinked as she took in the atmosphere. It seemed like Mira had outdone herself this time. Hanging from the rafters were little bats, spiders on their webs, and even a few coiled up snakes. There were even some pumpkin lanterns that had strobe lights in them. The lights caught the tombstones and fog on the ground, casting an eerie glow through the guild, yet at the same time creating an excellent party mood as well.

"Lucy! As I thought, you two look amazing in those costumes!" Mira called from over the music as she quickly approached them, her own boyfriend Mard on her heels. Lucy blinked as she took in their costumes, and had to hold back a laugh. Mira was dressed as a female devil, and pulled it off in a sexy, yet cute way. However, the red tuxedo like suit that Mard had on, along with the red horns on his head looked almost ridiculous.

"Thank you Mira. You look amazing as well, and Mard...Uh..."

"You look terrible." Midnight finished, a smirk on his lips as he crossed his arms and stared at the demon as he glowered. Lucy however hid her face on a blush as Mira giggled.

"I forced him to work it since he attempted to pull a trick on Lisanna and Bickslow." She stated, nothing but pride in her voice and Lucy couldn't help but give the demon an apologetic look. He merely looked away with a huff and crossed his arms.

"Well, hope you enjoy the party. Don't forget to vote for best costume later on. Both single and couples." Mira stated, moving along with a tray of drinks, and Mard quickly following on her heels again. Lucy laughed, finding it adorable how Mira was able to get the 'Demon King' wrapped around her finger like she had. Then again, she figured it would take a demon to tame a demon.

"I'm going to go find someplace to sleep." Midnight murmured, making her stare at him in shock before quickly blanking her face and giving a nod. She watched as he walked off, and then crossed her arms close to her body before stepping farther into the party, only to change her direction and quickly head up to the second floor.

She was thankful to find it empty, and settled into the only table that wasn't decorated, and stared down at the members below. Natsu and Yukino were dancing, and she smiled as she saw that they were both dressed as cats. Gray and Sorano were sitting down and talking, dressed as angels, something she figured that Sorano demanded.

Turning her head, she smiled as she saw Levy and Gajeel sneaking into the back, and couldn't help but giggle at their costumes. Levy was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, and Gajeel was obviously the Wolf. A loud chuckle made her look around again, landing her gaze on Laxus and Flare. Dressed as a magician and magicians assistant. Everyone was having a grand time, and she even spotted a few people from other guilds that they had built relationships with.

However, even seeing everyone having fun didn't help with what she was feeling inside. Her gaze scanned the crowd, finally landing on her boyfriends, who was sleeping away in a corner. Biting her bottom lip, she looked down at the table and began to think about what she could have done to make him push her away. Nothing came to mind, and once again she started to think that maybe he was just starting to grow tired of her.

Resting her head on the table, she began thinking back. Back to when he had decided to take more missions than rather stay with her for a bit. Only to realize that she couldn't pinpoint an exact day, making her wonder if they were even close to begin with.

"Yo! Lucy, what are you doing up here away from the party. I would think that you would be...Whoa. You okay?" The sudden voice of Jackal made her look up and quickly wipe her arm across her eyes.

"I..I'm fine." She whispered, watching as he quickly took the seat beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You sure? Cause you don't look it." He stated, peering at her with concern and she looked down. Unsure if she should tell him of her problems or not.

"It's...It's nothing. I promise." She whispered, deciding to not tell him about something that she was merely overthinking and gave him a smile. She kept his gaze as he stared at her with a dubious expression, but knew he wasn't going to press the subject when he gave a sigh.

"Fine. Well then, if nothing is wrong, come dance with me! It's a shame that you're looking that good and not out there showing it off." He purred, grabbing her wrist before she could protest and began to drag her down the stairs and onto the dance floor. She looked into the corner, blinking as she saw that Midnight's eyes were open and that he was looking at her with a frown, but for some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Jackal was right, she had came her for a good time, and she was going to have a good time. So what if Midnight got a little jealous, it was his fault in the first place since he want to sleep instead of dance. Giving a smile to Jackal, she began to dance alongside him, even letting out a laugh every now and then when he attempted to break dance, only to stumble into one of the tombs and fall flat on his back.

Once she was tired with dancing, she settled in beside Natsu and Yukino, to enjoy some of the food that was available. Then turned to talk with Jellal and Erza, who were dressed as warriors of old. Then laughed alongside the others when Gray and Natsu suddenly started to fight, only to be calmed when Sorano stepped in when a stray attack got a bit close to Yukino. Natsu had apologized to Yukino, while Sorano chewed out Gray and then some.

Finally it was time for the single and couple costume competition. And she clapped alongside everyone else, minus Midnight who was still sulking at her in the corner, as Wendy won the single competition, her costume of being an actual fairy making everyone vote for her. Then Levy and Gajeel winning the couple costume, with their Red Riding Hood and The Wolf theme. Soon, everyone began to party full on with booze included, no longer about the Halloween party, but just a normal Fairy Tail party.

Lucy began to bid her friends farewell, deciding that she was tired enough to return home and started out of the guild. Only to stop when Cobra carefully took hold of her bicep.

"What's going on between you and Midnight?" He asked, quickly focusing on her, and she knew that he was listening to her soul to get the full story. She remained still until he released her, a frown tugging at his face as his gaze then singled in on Midnight, this time his eyebrow raising in what looked like surprise.

"I think that maybe you two should talk." He whispered, before giving her his back and continued to sip his drink. That she figured had some form of poison within. Blinking at him, she looked over at Midnight, caught his gaze, and then frowned when he stood and moved to the door. Stopping and looking over his shoulder until she started walking again and stopped beside him. Then followed him out of the guild and toward their apartment.

They were along the canal, Lucy walking atop of the edge, while Midnight walked alongside her, when Midnight finally broke the silence.

"You seemed to enjoy dancing with Jackal." He muttered, and she blinked as she stared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well, you didn't seem interested in doing anything with me tonight." She muttered, listening as he stopped and knew that he was probably staring at her with his mouth open slightly. She continued walking, and finally looked back when she heard no sounds of him continuing to walk.

"Is there something that you would like to tell me Lucy?" He asked, his eyes staring at her with accusation that had her bristling. Gritting her teeth, she spun on the wall and marched back toward him.

"I should be asking you that question. You're the one who has been avoiding me and pushing me away. Do you even recall the last time we done anything together?" She growled, watching as he blinked and frowned.

"What are you getting at? Also, don't do such reckless things or else you'll fall." He stated, and she gave a scream of frustration.

"Do I really have to spell it out to you?! It's like you've grown tired of me! What have I done? What should I apologize for? What did I do wrong to make you not want me anymore?" She shouted, the tears that she had been holding back finally fell, and watched as he stared up at her in shock.

"Wh..Where is all of this coming from?" He asked, and she gave a sigh as her anger left her, leaving her hurt and exhausted. Shaking her head, she lowered her arms, the silk drape around her slipping slightly and she shook her head.

"Just forget it." She muttered, turning again on the wall, but gasped as her foot caught on the bottom of the drape. She attempted to balance herself, but found herself going sideways, and the canal rushed up to consume her.

Midnight carefully wrapped Lucy in a towel as he helped her out of the bathtub, her form still shivering. He knew he needed to warm her up slowly, or else risk her catching a serious cold, or pneumonia. Drying her off carefully, he dressed her in her favorite, fuzzy pajamas, and then carried her to bed. Laying her down as she shifted, and then began to wrap her in blankets.

"Sorry for the trouble." She muttered, and he blinked before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"This is no trouble. Although, you did give a heart attack and a half when you fell." He muttered, settling in beside her and snuggling closer to her.

"I thought you couldn't get scared." She whispered, and he blinked as he stared at her. Recalling their earlier conversation and frowned slightly.

"I said I don't get scare easily. Someone jumping out and going 'boo' doesn't scare me. However, the thought of something bad happening to you terrifies me to the bone." He replied, crossing his arms slightly as he watched her blush.

"Then...why have you been so distant lately? It just seems that you'd rather be away on missions than stay with me." She shot back, and he blinked before giving a sigh and standing from the bed. He had been hoping to surprise her during the usual Thanksgiving Feast at Fairy Tail, but he could tell that she thought he didn't care anymore. And that was something that he couldn't have. He reached into his traveling bag, pulled out a small box, and then headed back to the bed.

"I've been using some of the extra money for this. A gift for you, if you would have it and me." He muttered, opening the box and showing the ring inside of it. He watched with bated breath as she stared at the ring in shock, and then up at him. He gave a small nod, hoping that she knew he was serious, and then tensed when she gave a cry and suddenly had to brace himself as she flung herself against him.

"Yes! Oh, Midnight, Yes! I am so, so sorry that I doubted you!" She cried, and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he pressed a kiss in her hair.

"It's alright. It's my fault, I should have made time in between missions for us. Just, please know, I would never want anyone besides you by my side. You are everything to me." He muttered, holding her tight as she sobbed into his chest.

"I am so sorry for dancing with Jackal, and for ignoring you during the party, and for even thinking bad things." She cried, he merely smiled and pressed his lips to hers to silence her. He made sure that she was left breathless before pulling away, and then rested his forehead against hers.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Lucy. I should have realized what it looked like, and I apologize for not showing how much you mean to me. I will make sure to always have time with you, especially now that you've said yes." He whispered, kissing her again as he pushed her back onto the bed.


End file.
